This invention relates to a nursing bottle and more particularly to a nursing bottle used for feeding fluids such as milk or the like to infants and babies.
Heretofore, known nursing bottles have had the disadvantage that use of the bottle would cause air to be introduced into the baby's mouth and stomach, thereby resulting in colic and making the baby uncomfortable. Attempts to alleviate this condition have not heretofore been successful.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of known prior art arrangements and to provide a nursing bottle which is operable to prevent air from passing into the baby's mouth and stomach.
Another object of the invention is to provide a nursing bottle in which air is excluded from the bottle regardless of the quantity of liquid in the bottle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a nursing bottle which can be utilized without requiring a straw and which can be satisfactorily utilized regardless of the position or disposition of the bottle.
A further object is to provide a bottle from which air is excluded, thereby avoiding bubbles within the liquid contents.
A further object is to provide for collapsing of a flexible bag during use of the bottle so that all void spaces are continually taken up.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.